Married
by HarrisM12345
Summary: “Will you marry me?” Zuko said. “Uh… well I-“ Katara stuttered. “Wait, let me explain.” DESPITE THE MISLEADING SUMMARY, THIS IN NOT A ZUTARA FANFICTION!
1. Will You Marry Me?

Katara woke up, but kept her eyes closed. She wanted to keep dreaming. She finally decided that she couldn't go back to sleep and sat up. There was a soft smile on her face from dreaming about Aang again. He said he was going to come visit as soon as he could, but that was months ago. Katara ate breakfast and went outside. As she walked along the streets, she noticed that the snow started to get darker. It took a minute, but she recognized the darkened snow as soot. She ran to the edge of the iceberg to see a quickly approaching fire nation ship. She was over come with a sense of felicity when she thought of the possibility of Aang being on the ship. She waited eagerly, and many more people started to gather around. When the ship got close enough, Katara and froze a dock and the ship lowered the front ramp on to it. Zuko stood and waited for the ramp to finish its dissent, then walked down it to find himself face to face with Katara. She hugged him, and people started to disperse.

"Is Aang on board?" she asked hopefully.

"Sorry, no. I haven't seen him in a while…" Zuko replied.

"Oh," she said. She was a little upset, but she kept it hidden. "So what brings you here?"

"I actually need to talk to you… alone…" he said, noticing the people that still stood around the ship.

"Ok… sure." Katara led him back to her house and they went inside. Zuko started a fire under the teapot after several failed attempts by Katara to light a match. A few minutes later, she poured them each a cup and sat down.

"So, what's up?" she asked.

"Well, I kinda need a really big favor from you…" he said hesitantly.

"Um… what?"

"Well… um… will you… um… can we… uh… do you think that… Uh… we could…"

"Just say it."

"Will you marry me?" Zuko said.

"Uh… well I-"

"Wait, let me explain." Zuko said, leaving Katara even more confused than she was before. "I have to get married this week, or I'll be in an arranged marriage with some crazy girl who wants to be fire lady. But, there's someone I need to talk to, and see, and spend time with because I think I love her, and if we get married and never… you know… consummate… then we can get divorced and she'll be my wife and it will all work out. And if she doesn't feel the same then we'll still get divorced and I'll marry the crazy. But… I have to know."

"Then, yeah. As long as it's temporary, and you get to be happy in the end, sure."

"One thing though,"

"What."

"Don't tell anyone. I know that there are people you know you can trust, but please, you have to promise me you wont say a word."

"Ok, I promise."

Later that day, Katara and Zuko went to go talk to Hakota.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked Katara after Zuko had left the room.

"Yeah, dad. I'm sure." Katara and Zuko got on the boat the next morning and headed back to the fire nation. It wasn't long before Katara sat in her room of the Fire Nation palace, an amazingly beautiful red dress hanging from her closet. She went out to the front courtyard to see the turtleducks, the little cute animals had captured her heart since the moment she saw them. One of the Palace workers walked up to her and bowed before saying,

"Miss Katara, you have a visitor." Katara was very confused, but she followed the man to the front gate where a woman in earth kingdom clothing stood waiting. _Oh no_

"Hey, sugarqueen, how are you about to get married without even telling me?!?"

"Toph, what are you doing here?" Katara asked.

"I'm TRYING to figure out how you are about to get married without even telling me!" she yelled.

"How did you even hear about this?" Katara demanded.

"News spreads fast, now back to my original question, how are you about to get married without even telling me?"

"Long story, just come inside." She said as they began to walk up the long road to the palace door.

"That doesn't really answer my question…" Toph mumbled.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I need help with this one, who should Zuko be going after to marry?!? If you have any ideas, let me know!!!

The options that would totally throw off the story are: Toko, Maiko, Zulee and Zutara, not that I have anything against them, they just wouldn't make any sense in the story...


	2. Bridesmaid

"Zuko!" Katara yelled, hoping that somewhere in the palace he could hear her voice. "We have a bridesmaid!"

Zuko heard Katara yell his name, so he started to walk towards the front door.

"We have a bridesmaid!" _This can't be good_ he thought as he got closer. He turned a corner to see Toph standing next to Katara, she seemed a little mad, but was obviously trying to hide it.

"So, Toph, what brings you here?" Zuko asked.

"Are you kidding, my best friend is getting married tomorrow and your asking why I'm here? Why are you guys even getting married so quickly, Didn't you just get back three days ago?!?" Toph asked.

"How did you know when we got-" Katara asked

"What part of 'news spreads fast' do you not get?" Toph asked sarcastically. "And the biggest question is, why was I not even invited?!?"

"You girls should work this out, I have to finish preparations for the wedding." Zuko said dismissingly as he walked away. Toph followed Katara to the room right across from hers and she put down the small bag of her stuff that she had. Katara was just about to leave when Toph spoke,

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?" Katara asked even though she knew perfectly well what Toph was talking about.

"You, Zuko, the wedding. Katara, You're my best friend in the world and I had to find out you were getting married from someone who heard it from their friend's friend's brother's friend's cousin, do you know how much that hurts?" Katara felt more and more guilty with every word that Toph spoke, she always knew Toph was one to act high and mighty, even when she was hurt, but she was being completely open and honest with her, and she wanted nothing more than to be able to return the favor.

"Toph, it's a long story…" Katara said dismissively.

"I have time."

"Well, it's complicated." Even though Toph was blind, she looked up at Katara, their eyes meeting, though only one of them knew it.

"Your lying" Toph said with a disappointed tone.

"No I'm-" she looked back over at Toph and could see the sadness in her eyes. She couldn't lye to her, not now. "I really don't want to go into it. But trust me, it has nothing to do with our friendship, it has to do with… other things." Toph could tell that Katara was having a hard time with something, and she could feel through her feet that she was being sincere, so instead of pleading for an answer, all she said was,

"Ok." Katara smiled.

"Thanks." Katara said as she pulled Toph into a hug, knowing she would probably never get a chance like this again.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I need help with this one, who should Zuko be going after to marry?!? If you have any ideas, let me know!!!

The options that would totally throw off the story are: Toko, Maiko, Zulee and Zutara, not that I have anything against them, they just wouldn't make any sense in the story...

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I know the whole soft Toph thing doesn't always make to much sense, but it was supposed to show how hurt she was, so I guess it worked out...


	3. Ba Sing Se

The next day, Katara and Zuko got married in front of a small crowd of people, not including Sokka, who was on a business trip somewhere in the earth kingdom, or Aang, who nobody had spoken to in months. Zuko and Katara, who were now expected to sleep in the same room, were getting ready for bed.

"So, who is this mystery girl?" Katara asked while she and Zuko, who were now expected to sleep in the same room, were getting ready for bed.

"It's a long story, but for now, lets just go to bed." Katara climbed into the bed next to Zuko, facing the opposite direction, their backs touching, and turned out the light.

"This is so awkward…" Katara said.

"Tell me about it."

Katara woke up early the next morning and went into the bathroom to change out of her nightgown. Zuko awoke soon after her and minutes later they heard Toph banging on their door.

"Hey, I felt that you guys were awake, are we gonna eat breakfast soon?" She yelled. Katara laughed and Zuko rolled his eyes. Katara and Zuko opened the door to see Toph leaning against the wall.

"Aw man, I didn't wake you… I mean… yeah, now let's get something to eat!" Toph said.

"Have you been hanging around Sokka?" Katara asked jokingly.

"Actually, I have. I saw him a few weeks ago near where I lived. Now, back to the idea of breakfast." Katara laughed as they started to walk toward the dining hall.

After being served an unnecessarily huge breakfast, Toph asked,

"So where are you guys going on your honeymoon?" Katara didn't have enough time to start saying that they didn't know when Zuko said,

"Ba Sing Se."

"Oh, really…" Toph said kind of worried. "That's gonna be awkward."

"What?" Katara asked.

"Nothing." Toph said very quickly. "But hey, I needed to go to there, do you think you could give me a lift? I mean, unless you guys wanted the ship all to yourselves…"

"No, you can come with us." Katara said, completely forgetting Toph's earlier comment.

"Do you guys want to leave today?" Zuko asked them.

"Yea." They said simultaneously.

"Great, I'll go get a ship ready."

Only a few hours later, Zuko, Toph and Katara were on their way to Ba Sing Se. Katara and Zuko tried to get away with sleeping in separate rooms, but when Toph started asking questions, they just decided to play it safe and sleep in the same place. They woke up early the next morning when the ship came to a jerking stop. They all ran to the deck to see that they had arrived at the northern dock of the great city. They got of the ship and Toph started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Katara asked her.

"I dunno." She responded dismissively without even looking back. Katara looked over a Zuko who just shrugged.

"So, where are we staying?" She asked.

"Don't know, probably in some empty room in the palace…" Zuko said. "Do you want to go there now, or walk around the city for a while?"

"We can see the city _after_ we know where we're sleeping." Katara insisted. A few minutes and pulled strings later, they had their own cozy room in the palace. Zuko and Katara almost immediately split, Katara going off to the same spa where she and Toph went years ago, and Zuko off to find his mystery girl.


	4. It's a small world

Toph walked through the streets of Ba Sing Se, hoping to find a place with an open room that she could sleep in. imagine her surprise when she felt familiar footsteps just around a corner. She could just barely feel his light feet touching the ground. She walked in his direction until she was only just behind him. She shot a rock pillar out of the floor to shoot him off his feet, but he sensed it and jumped out of the way at the last second. As he turned around to face his attacker, another earth pillar shot out of the ground and knocked him flat on his face. He heard a familiar laugh as he looked up to see Toph's outstretched hand.

"After all these years, you're the only person who can still beat me up." Aang said with a smile.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." She laughed as he grabbed her hand and stood up. "Where ya going?" she asked.

"To a spa, I was totally out of it this morning and I got my butt kicked 'til noon."

"And you didn't invite me?!?" Toph joked.

"I didn't know you were in town."

"I wasn't until this morning, speaking of which, do you know where I could spend the night?"

"Uh… Sokka's still in town for a few days, I'm sure you could stay with him. He's in the same house we stayed in when we were here during the war."

"Cool, I'll go talk to him. See ya later."

"See ya." Aang continued to walk to the spa while Toph headed off in the opposite direction. After of few minutes of trying to remember exactly where they had stayed during the war was hard, but she eventually found the house and felt Sokka's footsteps inside. She knocked on the door, then leaned against the wall.

"Just a second!" she heard Sokka's tired voice yell. She felt him dragging his feet as he walked towards the door and opened it. He looked around, he didn't see Toph in his tired gaze.

"Boo." She said blandly without even moving. Sokka jumped.

"My god! When did you get there?!?" Sokka said surprised.

"Right before I knocked the door." Toph said as she laughed. "Do you mind if I stay here for the night?" she asked.

"Yeah, whatever. I'm not getting back to sleep now anyway…" Sokka said rubbing his eyes.

"Great, then you won't mind me taking the bed." Toph said as she made her way into the bedroom.

"That's not what I meant!" Sokka yelled as he banged on the door. A few seconds later, Toph wandered out in a short, pale green nightgown. Sokka stood, jawdropped.

"What?" she asked. Not being able to see facial expressions, she couldn't figure out why he was just standing there, staring at her.

"N-nothing." Sokka stuttered. Toph sighed.

"I'm not tired…" she said disappointed.

"I'll make us some tea?" Sokka suggested. Toph smiled.

"Thanks." As Sokka made his way to the kitchen, Toph couldn't figure out why she hadn't made a joke about him being a girl when he offered to make tea. As she thought about it, she realized how different his footsteps felt. She remembered how when she met him before, she didn't recognize him until he stopped her to say 'hi'. She knew Katara's gentle footsteps, she knew Aang's light footsteps that had only slightly gotten heavier as he learned earthbending, and she even knew Zuko's footsteps. So why were Sokka's so different?

"Tea's done." Sokka said from the kitchen. She felt him walk in and he handed her a cup just before sitting down next to her and sipping from his own. Toph opened her mouth to speak, but quickly closed it.

"Okay, what's going on?" Sokka asked. "You've been here for almost five minutes and you haven't made fun of me once. Are you feeling alright?" He said jokingly.

"Yeah… It's just… you've changed so much." It took Sokka a second to realize that she wasn't joking. But when he did, he found himself seeing her in a totally different light. They ended up talking for hours. They told stories about what had happened to then since they split up, stories of things that had happened to them before they met, and they reminisced the time they had together. Toph found herself cuddled against Sokka's chest as she yawned.

"You can sleep in the bed." Sokka said, noticing that Toph's eyelids were getting heavy.

"You can too." She said jokingly as she stood up and began to walk into the bedroom.

"I'm not sure what you mean by that… but I think I like it." Sokka said. Toph sighed.

"Get your mind out of the gutter." Toph said, rolling her eyes. Sokka stood up and walked over to where Toph stood and put his arms around her. "Sokka, what are you do-" but before she could finish her question, Sokka's lips were pressed against hers. After a moment, he moved back an inch.

"I can keep my mind out of the gutter, the question is, can you?" Sokka said with a smirk on his face. Toph threw a pillow at him playfully.

"Yes, I can. Now come to bed, and don't get any ideas."

"I was about to tell you the same thing."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

So... I was thinking about putting in some Tokka from the beginning, and then decided to go for it after a comment from reconrox, so if you don't like it- blame them. jk

Thx to everyone for all the support :) this may be the first non-oneshot I ever finish!

P.S. free pie for everyone!


	5. Canlelight fountian

Zuko walked the streets of the lower ring. He knew he could take on anyone who tried to attack him. After asking several people for directions, he found his way to the candlelight fountain. He stood there for a while, adrift in his memories. It wasn't long before a man came out of his house, wondering why some suspicious guy was standing at the fountain. "Hey, what do you think you're doing here?" he asked. Zuko turned around and the man could clearly see he was royalty. "Oh, I'm sorry your highness, I meant no disrespect." He said before dropping to one knee.

"That's alright. I was just hoping I would see someone here…" Zuko said, sounding disappointed towards the end of his words.

"Well, who are you looking for, if they live around here, I might know 'em."

"Her name is Jin."

"I know her, she's that girl who used to come here every night."

"Used to?"

"Yeah, she always seemed like she was waiting for someone, but about the time you were announced firelord, she stopped coming. I guess she lost hope whatever she was hoping for." He said. Zuko stared down at his feet. He knew he had broken her heart, and they was probably nothing he could do about it now. "She lives pretty close. If you want me to show you there, I will."

"Thank you." He said. They walked to an house they looked just as old and beat up as the rest of the housing in the lower ring. The man left and Zuko walked up to the door and knocked on it.

"One second." He heard her yell through the door. Her voice sounded just as he remembered it had, just as he had heard it in all his dreams. The door opened, and her smiling face turned dumbstruck. After a moment, she snapped back to reality and just as quickly, she dropped to her hands and knees.

"Hello, Firelord." She said without even looking up at him. Her crouched down and lifted her head b her chin. They stared into each other's eyes for a moment before he grabbed her hand and helped her to her feet.

"Just call me Zuko." He said with a soft smile on his face. She smiled back and realized that they were still holding hands. She pulled her hand from his and tried to hide that she was blushing wildly.

"I was just making dinner, if you want to come in."

"I'd love to."

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Yeah, I made Zuko smooth sorry that I haven't updated this in so long, but I was having trouble in school and it took me long enough just to think of a way to make him find her.


	6. If you loved me

One little note, the italics is what is happening in their dreams... enjoy

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

When Katara got back to the palace, Zuko wasn't there

When Katara got back to the palace, Zuko wasn't there. She changed into her nightgown and decided to just go to bed. It took her a while to fall asleep, thoughts about Aang crowded her mind. She wondered how would she hide her marriage from Zuko from him until they got divorced and she could explain everything. She eventually fell asleep, inevitability dreaming about him. Zuko had finally gotten back to the palace; still happy about how well dinner had gone with Jin. He found Katara asleep, so he quietly changed and went to bed, falling asleep almost immediately.

_Katara walked up to a table in the middle of nothingness. Aang was sitting there, sipping tea. She was about to tell him about how her marriage to Zuko was fake, but he spoke._

"_It's okay that you are married to him, I'm over it, I've let you go." Katara started to panic, put he put his arm around her, and she felt like everything was going to be okay._

_Zuko was back in Jin's apartment, sitting with her on her couch. It was awkward at first, neither of them saying a thing to each other. Zuko turned to her and put her arm around her, he felt her take a beep breath and her tense muscles loosened as she cuddled into his arms._

Aang stepped out of his room and into the hall, where one of the servants of the palace walked up to him. He bowed quickly then looked back up at him.

"Excuse me sir, but you know the Firelord closely, don't you?" he asked.

"Yeah, Zuko and I are friends."

"Oh, good. I want to tell the Firelord and lady that breakfast will be served soon, but I don't want to wake them, do you think you could see if they are awake for me?"

"Sure, do you want me to wake them if they're asleep?" he asked.

"That would be best." He said before walking away. _Firelady, when did Zuko get married?_ Aang thought as he wondered about who he could have been married to. He approached Zuko's room and opened the door. He approached the bed to wake Zuko and his wife, only to see that Katara was sleeping under his arm. Aang was overcome with a sense of grief. How could this be? How did he not know? How did she not tell him yesterday? He stared at them, still dumbstruck when he realized that they were both smiling. Even while asleep they were happy in each other's embrace.

"Zuko," Aang said, not even that loudly, "Zuko, Katara, wake up." He said as they stared to stir. Aang quickly hid his expression of despair and smiled. "Breakfast is almost ready." He said. It took the two of them a moment to realize the position they were in, but when they did, they scrambled apart and blushed with embarrassment. Katara sat at the edge of the bed, looked at her feet, and twirled her hair, and Zuko just sat up and scratched the back of his neck.

"Morning Aang." Zuko said sounding falsely cheerful.

"Morning." He said back. "As I said before, breakfast is almost ready, so you guys should get ready."

"Right." Zuko said nervously. Katara continued to look down at her feet, but Aang was avoiding eye contact with her anyway. He wouldn't be able to pretend to be happy if he saw her again in Zuko's bed. When Aang left for them to get changed, Katara finally looked up at Zuko.

"Katara, do you lo-?" he asked, hoping she would be able to fill in the rest without having to risk saying something that could blow their cover. Katara nodded. "I'm so sorry. If I had known I never would have asked you to do this. We can end this now, if you want."

"No, you have to do this, Zuko. I know you would do the same for me." After changing, they made their way to the dining hall where Katara sat next to Aang, with Zuko on her other side. The table was piled high with food and crowded with all the people who lived and were visiting the palace. Aang tried to say as little as he could to them, but was confused at how little they said to each other. After eating very little, Zuko stood.

"I need to go out on some business, I'll see you later." He kissed her gently on the cheek then put a hand on Aang's shoulder. "Look after her for me." He said to him. Aang faked a smile and Zuko walked away. After eating, Katara and Aang let the dining hall.

"So," Katara said nervously, "What do you wanna do?" Aang shrugged, he didn't really want to do anything with Katara, not when all he could think about was her, Zuko, and a shared bed. "Fine, then let's just wander around the city." She said, grabbing his wrist and pulling him. They spent the entire day going to place after place, looking at things, buying things, stopping for tea every now and then. And at sunset, she and Aang went to the docks to sit on the water's edge.

"So, how come you didn't tell me you and Zuko were married?" he said.

"Aang, can we please not go into that." She said almost pleadingly.

"Please, Katara."

"It's complicated."

"I have to know."

"Why?! Why do you have to know so badly?!"

"Because, Katara, I… I never got over you." He said, gazing out into the water. He heard Katara's soft crying and he looked over at her, tears streaming down her face. "Maybe it would be best if we just stayed away from each other." He said as he started to stand

"No!" she yelled grabbing his arm. She pulled him back down and kissed him. He pushed her off of him.

"Katara, what are you doing?! You're married to Zuko!" He said, surprised.

"I know, but-" she started.

"But nothing! You guys are married. I may not like it, but I can't do this to him."

"Aang…" she started, but he said nothing, he didn't even look at her. He stood up and stated to walk away. "Aang! I love you!"

"Then why did you marry him?" he asked. "If you really love me, why did you marry Zuko?"

"It's complicated."

"You love him, there's no other reason why you would marry him."

"There is!"

"What do you mean."

"I can't- I can't tell you…" she said, remembering her vow to Zuko.

"I'm sorry Katara, goodbye." He said as he walked away, leaving Katara to cry on the beach.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Aww... so sad, but yeah... I don't even know how I'm going to work this gum out of the story's hair, so if anyone understands this metaphor and has an idea for peanutbutter, let me know

Also, comments are motivation for me to screw my HW and keep writing, so please write something, even if it's stupid and meaningless like, ":)" thx (oh yeah, and commenters get free virtual pie)


	7. Clearing his head

Katara made her way back to the palace, where she continued to cry on the bed

Katara made her way back to the palace, where she continued to cry on the bed. When Zuko arrived, his happiness faded into guilt. He went to Aang's room and knocked on the door.

"Katara, if that's you-" He stopped as he opened the door.

"What did you do to her?" he asked.

"Zuko, I'm sorry, I really am. But you have to understand, I'm just as confused as you are."

"I doubt that." Zuko said, but before Aang could question, he left.

Aang couldn't sleep that night. All he could think about was Katara. He loved her, and she apparently loved him. But why was she married to Zuko if she loved him? He just couldn't get what she said out of his mind.

"_You love him, there's no other reason why you would marry him."_

"_There is!"_

What did she mean? What other reason could there possibly be? Unless it was an arranged marriage. But Katara would never allow that, she would fight it 'til the end. So why?

The next morning, he decided that he had to clear his head, and he couldn't think of a better way to do that then by getting fresh air, so he grabbed his glider, which had been hand crafted to replicate his old one, and flew away. He was somewhere just above the lower ring when he saw someone in fire nation robes walking around. Though the world was more at peace now, fire nation people were rarely ever seen in Ba Sing Se, so he went to get a closer look. Before he got so close that he would be seen, he recognized Zuko, and wondered what he was doing down in the lower ring. He landed on a nearby roof with every intention of spying on him, when he turned a dark corner. He followed him until he stopped at a building and knocked on a door, looking around cautiously before doing so. A girl opened the door, and before Aang even had time to assume the worse, she proved it by immediately locking lips with Zuko.

Aang opened his glider and shot off the roof, heading back towards the palace.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sorry that this was posted then removed then posted, but I put it up, then forgot to write this(the A/N) and then re-posted it

xXx

So, I actually wrote this right after I posted the last chapter, and it was really short because it should have actually been a part of the last chapter or something.

also, i don't know if anyone reads the comments for other peoples stories or if it's just me who does that, but imtheblindbandit had a really awesome peanutbutter idea, and there are only two reasons why I didn't use it:

1)I only read it right before I was posting this

2)It was so awesome that I would feel really bad stealing it from him/her (sorry)

Enjoy plz comment!


	8. Someone will hear you

Toph woke up in Sokka's arms… Again

Toph woke up in Sokka's arms… Again. She had spent the last two nights with him for god knows what reason, but she enjoyed it, and now, that was all she cared about.

"Morning." Sokka mumbled, still half asleep.

"Morning." She said as she cuddled closer to him.

"You said you came in with Zuko and my sister, right?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Maybe we should go see them. I never got to congratulate them on getting married"

"Yeah, sure, why not? Give me two minutes to finish sleeping."

Aang landed his glider in a park near the palace he sat by the water for hours, just thinking about what he saw, and what had happened between him and Katara. He was just about to give up when he realized what was going on. He grabbed his glider and took off. A few minutes later, Aang landed in front of the palace and ran inside. He ran past bowing people straight to Katara and Zuko's room, where Katara was sitting up on the bed, deep in thought and depression.

"Aang?" she asked.

"Katara." He started. "Katara, I figured out why you kissed me!" he said angrily.

"I told you, Aang. I love you." She said.

"No you don't. You're just trying to get back at Zuko!" He yelled.

"What…?" Katara asked.

"I saw in the lower ring. You're trying to get back at him for cheating on you!"

"… What are you talking about?"

"The girl that he was with."

"Really!" Katara said happily.

"What are you talking about 'really?' didn't you know?! Why are you happy?! He's cheating on you!!"

"Shh! Someone will hear you!" Katara said as she walked over to the door and closed it."

"What do you mean someone will hear me? What the hell is going on here?!"

"Um…"

"Wait, I get it."

"What? Get what?"

"There's some big secret that I'm not in on, isn't there?"

"What are you talking about?" Katara's voice started to crack as she got nervous under the pressure.

"There's something going on with you, Zuko, and Toph."

"Not Toph" Katara said without thinking, then quickly slapped her hands over her mouth.

"I knew it!" he said loudly as Katara started looking around frantically. She opened the door to make sure that nobody had been in earshot, then turned back to face Aang.

"Shh!" she said, putting her finger on his mouth. "For the last time, someone will hear you." She whispered.

"So what's going on?" he asked.

"Aang, I can't tell you. I'm sorry."

"But you and Zuko aren't really married, right." He waited a moment, but Katara said nothing. "Right!?"

"Well, we kinda are…"

"Kinda?"

"You see, we never, well… consummated… so not really. But we did do the whole thing with the dress and alter and stuff." She explained, looking away as she did so. She felt Aang's hand on her chin, and he pushed her head up so that their eyes met, and just as quickly, their lips did the same.

There they stood, lips locked, when the door suddenly flew open.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Haha


	9. Under his arm

"Something doesn't feel right here…" Toph said

"Something doesn't feel right here…" Toph said. Sokka was just standing there, completely jawdropped. It was a few silent moments before Sokka picked his jaw off the floor and spoke.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" he yelled, but before Katara could say anything back, Sokka had Aang's collar in his fist. "I came her to congratulate my sister on getting married and here you are, kissing her!"

"Um… well…" Aang stuttered.

"No! No Um, well! That doesn't work! _Sorry_ doesn't work! Aang, I never would have expected you to do this, not to your friends." The guilt bubbled up in Aang as Sokka spoke.

"Sokka," Katara tried to start.

"Katara," Sokka started as he let go of Aang's shirt, "What were you thinking?"

"Sokka, I-"

"Nothing you can say can make this right! What would you have done if Zuko had walked in just now?!"

"I don't know…" Katara lied. She knew perfectly well what she would have done, she would have stopped kissing Aang and giggled while Zuko congratulating them. She didn't know that this simple lie was the sole thing that changed Toph's perception on the situation.

"I don't get it." Sokka said, mainly to himself. "Married for a week and you're already cheating on him. What am I going to say when I see him? What are _you_ going to say?" he looked up at Katara. "And you," he said, looking to Aang, "you'll be lucky if the search for the new avatar doesn't have to start again tomorrow!" Sokka hung his head, sighed, then made his way to the door. "What am I going to do with you?" he said, without looking up or implying which of the two of them he was talking to.

Toph closed the door behind him and glared blindly at Katara. "'I don't know'…" she said.

"What?" Katara asked.

"He asked you what you would've done if Zuko was the one who walked in, and you said 'I don't know.'"

"Yeah…"

"But, you were lying."

"No. It was that… I mean I would, but I wouldn't-" Katara stopped her stuttering when she realized Toph was smiling and shaking her head.

"I don't even need my feet to know that's a lie. Now, what's going on here?"

"Nothing is, I mean… something is, but nothing _important_ is." Toph wasn't even paying attention to what Katara was babbling on about.

"Does this have to do with why nobody was invited to your wedding?" Toph asked.

"What, no."

"It does!"

"Nobody was invited to your wedding?" Aang asked quietly, not even expecting and answer.

"You didn't want anyone at your wedding because it wasn't going to be a real wedding, but then I got there and you had to do something, but why?" Toph said. Before Katara could object, the door sprung open.

"Katara, I was just on a date with Jin and…" Zuko stopped, noticing the other people in the room. "Oh… Damn!

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

I'm sorry, I finished this a while ago and forgot to post it…

Review plz


	10. Stupid, stupid Sokka

"Katara… honey… um, what's going on…

"Katara… honey… um, what's going on…?" Zuko stuttered. Toph was trying to hold herself from laughing. "Yes, well, Katara and I have to talk about husband slash wife-ly things, so I guess you guys will just have to leave." Toph started to crack up as Zuko attempted to push them out of the door.

"Zuko, quit it, they practically figured it out anyway. Well, Toph did at least…" Katara said.

"Don't say a word to anyone." He said to them sternly. Aang nodded, and Toph sighed.

"Fine, fine. I'll keep it a secret…" she agreed. "But you better come up with a story to tell Sokka when he comes up to you and tells you that Katara was cheating on you." Zuko sighed.

"This is not going to be fun…" he said. "How could you get caught?" he asked her. "Don't answer that. Look, lets just try to keep this as much of a secret as possible, okay?" everyone nodded.

Later that night, Katara and Zuko were lying in bed together. Zuko was out like a light as Katara found herself unable to sleep. After thinking about what to do to help her sleep, she quietly left her room. She crept down a hallway until she found herself in front of a very specific door. She knew perfectly the risks of going into the room. The danger she was putting her promise in. Regardless, she opened the door, and miraculously was ale to slip herself under the light sleeper's arm and quickly found herself asleep in Aang's gentle embrace.

The next morning, Katara woke up next to Zuko, with his arm suspiciously around her. She brushed it off and accepted it as a simple mistake that had been made by the both of them before. Little did she know, that moving the arrowed hand woke the sleeping airbender that lay next to her. Aang was too happy to be surprised and put his arm back around her.

"Get off." She mumbled as she tried to move his hand again. He held it where it was and put his head closer to hers.

"Why would I do that?" he whispered. Katara, now very confused, turned around to try to look at whoever was holding her, but instead found he lips met by his. She pulled back and looked at him. She recognized his stormy grey eyes then kissed him again. When they finally broke apart, Katara whispered something.

"I should go." She tried to move to stand, but Aang held a tight grip around her waist.

"Should you?" he asked.

"Aang, I shouldn't be here. I should have left before the sun rose! I'm still married to Zuko." She said, her voice trailing off at the end.

"I know." Aang sighed. He loosened his grip and they both sat up.

"I just hope nobody sees me on my way ba-" Katara was cut off by a knock on the door. Katara and Aang looked at each other, frightened, when they heard a voice come from the other side of the door.

"Katara, I know you're in there." They heard Zuko say. They sighed in relief and Katara opened the door. "What do you think you're doing?" he asked her while handing her the bundle of her clothes he had brought with him.

"Zuko, I'm sorry, I just-" she started.

"Don't worry, just don't sneak out at stupid times without a plan." He said. Zuko and Aang stood to face the opposite wall while Katara changed quickly behind them. "Besides, Sokka and Toph slept here last night, what if he saw you?" Katara shuttered at the idea of Sokka seeing her in a bed with a man who wasn't her husband, despite how innocent it really was. "Be careful." He said, putting his hands on her shoulders.

"I know. I'm sorry, really I am but…" she started.

"I get it." Zuko said. "We should go." He said, looking up at Aang. Katara quickly stepped over to him and kissed his gently.

"See you at breakfast." She said with a loving smile on her face. Zuko opened the door and she followed him out, putting her arm around him to keep people from getting suspicious.

Katara Zuko, Sokka, Toph, and Aang all sat at the table in the palace's dining hall along with all the other people who lived in the palace. Katara ate quickly, and was about to stand when Zuko put a hand on her shoulder, and got up.

"I have to go out again." He said simply. " Do you mind staying another day with Aang?" Katara, pretending to be indifferent, shrugged. Zuko kissed her on the forehead gently and started to walk away. Katara saw her brother shoot her a glance that was filled with anger, disappointment, or some other emotion she had never felt. He looked down and shook his head.

"Zuko," Sokka said, standing up and following him to the door, "I have to talk to you."

They got into the hallway before Sokka spoke again. "There's something you need to know."

"What?" Zuko said, feigning ignorance.

"Katara… she's, well… she's cheating on you." He stuttered.

"Not funny." Zuko said sharply. Sokka sighed.

"It's true. Toph and I saw her and Aang kissing yesterday. I wasn't sure how to tell you, but…" he trailed off. Zuko sighed and turned to walk back into the dining room

"I have to go talk to her." He said. Sokka followed him to the door, then watched as he grabbed Katara's shoulder, then walked away with her. He was about to walk away when he realized something. Zuko was known to be emotional, what if he was madder then he let on? What if he tried to hurt Katara?! With that thought he decided to follow them and listen in, just to make sure Katara was safe.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

oh no… What is he going to hear?!

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

sorry it took so long to post this, but i have been working on finals an stuff, so I'm kinda swamped...


	11. Maybe

"Katara… honey… um, what's going on…

Zuko led Katara into their room and closed the door behind them. Sokka, who was carefully following them, pressed his ear against the door to listen.

"Katara," Zuko started.

"Yeah, I know, I'm sorry I got caught, but we've gone over this before. I'll be more careful." She said blandly.

"Katara, what were you thinking?" He said, Katara was confused but before she could question, Zuko started making strange, circular, hand movements. "How could you cheat on me?!" he asked, still making circles with two finger and now jerking his head towards the door. After a minute, Katara realized what was going on, and though she wasn't sure _who_ was at the door, she got the idea of just going along with it.

"Zuko, I'm so sorry." She said feigning regret. Possibilities of different lies were running through her head, and before she could even put more thought into them, she blurted one out. "There was so much tension between the two of us, but when I kissed him, there was nothing. It was like I was kissing my brother." She sighed. "I'm sorry…"

"No, I'm sorry." Zuko started. "I should have trusted you, you are my wife." They were about to step outside when they heard the doorknob start to turn, and without thinking, they put their arms around each other and kissed.

"Sokka!" Katara shouted as he opened the door.

"Sorry, my bad." He said. The door closed and they heard him nervously power walking down the hallway. Once they were sure he was out of earshot, Katara turned back to Zuko.

"Can we agree to never do that again?" she asked.

"Can we agree to never put ourselves in a position to have to do that again?" he responded.

"Well, now I actually do understand the 'kissing my brother' feeling…" She said.

"We do need to talk though," Zuko said.

"Sure, what about?" Katara asked.

"You and Aang." He started. "I don't think the two of you should sneak around so much, it's dangerous."

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that…"

"Just be more careful, okay? Now I have to go meet Jin, I'll see you later." He said as he stood and walked over to the door.

"See ya." She said as he closed the door behind him.

she plopped down on the bed and sat there for a few minutes, before Aang came in, closing the door behind him.

"Hey." He said, lying down next to her.

"Hey." He leaned over and kissed her, but she didn't kiss back. He backed up and when he looked into her eyes, he saw that they were full of sorrow.

"You okay?" he asked her.

"Aang, we… we shouldn't be doing this." She said. "It's not right."

"But you aren't really married to Zuko. It's fake, isn't it?"

"It's still a marriage though, we're still married." She started. "I love you, but we should wait until Zuko and I break up."

"I understand." He said gloomily. She leaned over and kissed him.

"Let's make that our last kiss 'til then." She said as she pulled away.

"Only one problem left, I can't hold back how I feel about you. Even the way I act around you is different. How are we going to hide that?" he asked.

"Maybe we should spend so much time together…" she suggested.

"Maybe." he agreed. "One more kiss?" he asked. Without answering she jumped on him and locked her lips with his.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

I was almost done with this when I posted the last chapter…that's why it's up so fast


	12. Party

For the next few weeks, Katara and Aang pretty much ignored each other

For the next few weeks, Katara and Aang pretty much ignored each other. It wasn't until the next big party at the palace that they even acknowledged each others existence with a simple bow. Zuko and Katara had been staying close to each other and acting like a couple for so long that they had finally gotten used to it and the initial awkward feelings were pretty much gone and they had gotten used to sleeping back to back. Aang, being the handsome man he had become, was surrounded by girls who all wanted to be closer to him then the rest, making him glad he wasn't claustrophobic. Katara and Zuko decided to dance in an attempt to keep up appearances as husband and wife. They were close enough to Aang and the girls to hear their conversation.

"So," one of them started, "got a girlfriend?"

"Um…" Aang started very uncomfortably, "well, I," he knew Katara could hear him, which made answering even more uncomfortable. "I…" he sighed, "no." the girls immediately started to giggle and Aang could see Katara trying to stop herself from doing the same. He was able to relax knowing that he hadn't hurt Katara, but it didn't last long when one of them started pulling him off to the dance floor.

"Common, Aang. I wanna dance!" she said as she continued to tug on his sleeve.

"Uh, I… um, okay…" he said as he gave in and followed her out onto the floor. Within seconds the music slowed down and the lively dance turn to a slow waltz.

MEANWHILE

Jin stood outside the place in the nicest dress she could find.

"Oh come on, what's the worst I could do? The war is over." She said as she tried to convince the guard to let her in. "I'm and old friend of the firelord, why don't we ask him what he thinks about me coming in?" she said as she crossed her arms.

"Fine," the guard agreed out of fear of loosing his job. "But I didn't let you in." he said.

"Of course not." She smiled as she walked through the palace doors. Jim walked into the party and almost immediately saw Zuko, seeing as he and some woman were the only people dressed in red. As she walked closer to them, she started wondering who the woman he was dancing with was, not that it was unusual to dance, she was just curious. She was waiting for the slow song to end so that she could cut in, and ended up sitting next a gentleman who seemed to be there alone.

"Do you know who the firelord is dancing with?" she asked him.

"Yeah, that's firelady Katara." He said. She laughed a little.

"Really though, who is she." She asked.

"The fireleady, they only got married just before them came here." Jin realized that he wasn't joking, and stared at them with eyes full of pain. The song ended and Zuko caught Jin's eyes that were only just starting to tear. Before he could even try to make it over to her, she turned and ran away. Katara immediately caught on to what was happening and chased after her, knowing she wouldn't believe anything Zuko tried to tell her. Aang stared over in confusion as he saw Katara sprinting for the door. He excused himself from the girls and made his way after her.

Katara caught up with Jin just before the palace wall and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Go away, Zu-" she stopped when she turned around and saw the firelady's hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry" she said as she dropped to one knee, "I didn't know he was married, I really didn-"

"Oh, stand up." Katara said. Jin stood slowly, thinking only something bad could be coming after. "You're Jin, aren't you?"

"He… he told you?" she asked almost frightened.

"Yeah, yeah, but listen. Zuko and I aren't really married. Well, we are, but we aren't. The point is, we came here for him to find you."

"But, why are you married?"

"It's a long story that you don't want to hear, but Zuko and I are just friends."

"I don't get it…"

"Don't worry, he'll explain it one day. But for now, just accept that he loves you."

"Katara," Aang called. " Katara, are you out here?" he said as he walked over to where they were.

"Katara, what happened? You had me worried." He said as he pulled her into a loving embrace."

"Um, Aang, this is Jin, Zuko's girlfriend. And Jin, this is Aang, the avatar." Jin bowed and stayed that way as she said

"It is an honor to meet you, Avatar Aang."

"You don't seem to get the 'don't bow' thing, do ya?" Katara joked. Jin laughed nervously.

"Yeah… I just wish I hadn't bought this expensive dress." She sighed.

"Well you can still go to the party." Aang said. "I'll take you as my date." Katara turned her head to him almost too quickly with a surprised and seemingly frightened look. "Don't worry, Katara." Aang said with a soft smile on his face. "You know I love you." He said before pecking her on the cheek. "Now go back inside and we'll be there in a minute, don't want people getting suspicious." Katara smiled and ran off back towards the front door.

"So… what's going on here?" Jin asked.

"All I know is that I love her and she loves me." He said with a smile.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

sorry this took so long to post but I kinda had a hard time with school (which is finally over) and I suffered from writer's block

plz review


	13. Titleless Chapter cause I'm tired

For the rest of the night, Aang used Jin to get away from his crazy fangirls

For the rest of the night, Aang used Jin to get away from his crazy fangirls. Katara was envious of Jin, dancing and talking with Aang all night. Zuko felt the same about Aang, he wanted to be the one leading Jin out to the dance floor. But the only interaction they had was Aang 'introducing' them to each other and him kissing her hand. As they all danced with the people they didn't love, Sokka and Toph were talking and laughing and even dancing, though neither of them knew how. As they were apologizing to a woman for accidentally kicking her, the song they were dancing to ended and they went to sit down. A few minutes later, a slow song started.

"Wanna dance?" Sokka asked

"Why not?" she responded passivly. Sokka grabbed her hand and led her out onto the dance floor, then put his arms around her waist and she put his around his neck. Toph rested her head on Sokka shoulder as they slowly swayed back and forth. Sokka looked over at his sister dancing with her husband, and smile with relief that things had ended up working out for her. Toph could feel Katara dancing with Zuko, but she wasn't sure who was with Twinkletoes. She put it out of her mind, too happy in Sokka's embrace to care about her friend's relationships. The song slowed to a stop, and before Sokka had time to think about letting go of Toph, she was kissing him. He kissed back for a moment, and then they separated. Sokka noticed that Toph, who'd always been rather short, was standing on her toes, and something about it made him smile .

They spent the rest if the surprisingly uneventful night sitting at a table in the corner of the room, then followed Katara and Zuko back to the palace while Aang walked home his date.

Sokka and Toph settled down in bed in each other's arms, and were asleep within moments

--

Yeah... this is what I have after three months...

long story short, I was trying to come up with a good Tokka chapter and this was really the first thing that came to mind... Then I pretty much put the story down over the summer (sorry... I kinda had a whole lot of other better things to do...) and now I've picked it up again because I have HW to avoid...

So thank my un-finished homework

I wrote the next chapter already and I'll post that in a little while... the depending on how many people respond to it(as in reviews) I'll either continue it or give it up... so if you _really _want me to keep writing this, you can review for both chapters (I won't count it as cheating and I don't care if it's just a little smilie face)

Thanks for reading

Ma


	14. Not naming this one either

As the next few weeks went on, Zuko and Katara got better at making their fake love look real and she and Aang started seeming

As the next few weeks went on, Zuko and Katara got better at making their fake love look real and she and Aang started seeming more like friends to passing people. Zuko and Jin's secret had gotten along so far with nobody figuring it out, and Sokka never quite put together the clues that Katara and Zuko weren't really in love, and nobody ended up letting them in on the secret. Besides, he was much more occupied with his own blossoming love life with Toph.

Katara and Zuko were getting ready for bed one night, when Zuko seemed very uneasy.

"What's wrong?" she asked him as she got under the covers.

"Nothing's _wrong_, really…" He responded.

"Then… what's right?" Katara asked guessingly.

"I'm just nervous… I'm planning on asking Jin _The_ question tomorrow." He explained. A smile stretched across Katara's face.

"That's great!" she said enthusiastically. He laughed nervously.

"I know… I just can't help but be nervous…"

"Don't worry about it." Katara assured him. "It's not like you still have to tell her you're married." She joked. Zuko laughed and soon, they went to bed.

The next day, Katara told Aang about Zuko's plans for that night.

"So… so we can finally be together?!" Aang asked rhetorically. Katara nodded anyway. Aang practically pounced on her when he kissed her and the two of them fell over onto his bed. The door opened abruptly, leaving a less shocked and more angry Sokka speechless.

"Sokka sure has great timing…" Katara said, not even for a second leaving her good mood. Sokka looked like he was about to kill somebody when he noticed that neither of them were trying to deny what they'd been doing. He slammed the door behind him.

"You think I won't tell?!" He yelled at them.

"Who should tell him?" Aang asked.

"I will." Katara answered. She turned to face a confused, yet still extremely angry Sokka. "Well, we've got a little bit of truth for you." She started.

A half hour and a hundred repetitions later, Sokka finally understood what was going on. Katara had intentionally left out the part where she snuck into Aang's bedroom and slept under his arm, but as far as she was concerned, he didn't _need _to know every little detail. Sokka wasn't sure whether he should be angry or happy or disappointed or what, so he ended up just trying to remain indifferent about the matter. He was, though, a little surprised when Katara ended her story with:

"Don't tell dad."

"What? Why not?" he demanded.

"This is a huge secret! And you know that dad would try to back me up if anyone said anything bad about me because I'll have been married twice…" Katara explained. "He can't know."

"Twice?" Sokka asked, shooting Aang a piercing look. Aang avoided his gaze and started to scratch the back of his neck nervously.

"Yes." Katara started sternly. "Twice. And if you continue staring down my boyfriend I'm gonna make you leave." Sokka's eyes narrowed at the word boyfriend, but turned back to Katara when she finished her sentence

"And…" He asked sarcastically.

"We both know you don't want me alone in a room with a guy I just called my boyfriend." His eyes widened with realization, then he closed them and tried to shake the thought from his mind. Aang on the other hand was turning scarlet just at the thought of what she was implying to her brother of all people.

"What about Toph?" Sokka asked in a desperate attempt to change the subject. "Can I tell her?"

"She knows." Katara told him. "She figured it out a long time ago." Sokka's jaw was hanging open. "We told her not to tell you." Katara explained.

"Okay… well, I'm leaving. Come on, Katara, let's go." Sokka said as he stood up.

"Let's go where?" Katara asked.

"I'm admitting that you were right… I don't want to leave you alone in a room with a guy you called your boyfriend." Sokka said. Aang slapped his hand to his forehead in embarrassment.

--

In case you didn't read the last author's note...

**I'm gonna stop writitng this unless people seriously want to keep reading it!**

so if you like this story, review with anything! a smilie face if that's all you have time for, just to prove that people are actually reading it and I'm not wasting my time

(reviewing for both of the last two chapters (or all the chapters) doesn't count as cheating... it just shows that you _really_ want me to keep writing)

Thanks

Ma


End file.
